Tomoe Asakura
|gender = Male (Crossdresser) |personality = Innocent , cheerful, and positive |type = Delusional/Stalker |weapon = Dagger |height = 148 cms |sizes = Unknown |japanese = Asami Shimoda }} “Kissing…is OK…” Tomoe Asakura (朝倉 巴 Asakura Tomoe) is a character from the Yandere No Onna No Ko Drama CD 3. Personality Tomoe is a young lady who starts working with the Protagonist at his part-time job. She fell in love with the Protagonist at first sight and would often find ways to talk to him. She's short and has a childish demeanor, thus people often mistake her for an elementary schooler. She responds with anger when this happens.http://www.edge-records.jp/title/nemurenai02/yandere03/chara03.php When asked about her school or her home address, she replies "That's a maiden's secret!"http://www.edge-records.jp/title/nemurenai02/yandere03/chara03.php It's later revealed that Tomoe is male, but she tries to keep this a secret from the Protagonist.ヤンデレ惨~ヤンデレの女の子に死ぬほど愛されて眠れないCD3~, Track 3 Role Yumia’s track See:Yandere no_Onna_no_ko_ni_Shinu_hodo_Aisarete_Nemurenai:_Tomoe_AsakuraYandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Yumia The Protagonist prepares to go on a date with Tomoe at the amusement park. Yumia then tries to prevent him from going to see her. Later, when Yumia recovers her memories, it's revealed that Tomoe tried to kill Yumia. Because of this and her relationship with the Protagonist, Yumia vaporizes her to death. Tomoe’s track See: Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Tomoe Asakura Tomoe goes on a date with the Protagonist at the amusement park. Later, in a fit of arousal, the Protagonist gropes Tomoe. Just as he leans to kiss her, Tomoe's wig and breast pads fall off, revealing that she's male. The Protagonist, disgusted by Tomoe, runs away from her. Once Tomoe finds him, it's shown that she has delusional fantasies and stalks him. She tells the Protagonist about her fantasies in which they were lovers in a past life and that she had a feminine body back then. Elaborating further, she claims that she was a magical knight named Tiary T. Luna (who was cursed to have a masculine body in her next life), and that he was a warrior named Elsion Aqualight. She then attempts to coerce the Protagonist into remembering their what she believes are their past lives. She does this in hopes that he'll help her find someone named "Ruby Luke", who Tomoe claims can dispel the curse and make her have a feminine body. The Protagonist refuses to believe what Tomoe says or help her. Because of this, she takes out her "sacred" sword, named "Levathain". She believes that stabbing him with it will take his astral body by force, thus having him remember his "life" as Elsion. He runs away again when she attempts to stab him. She chases him to his house, and when she arrives, Yumia accosts her. Tomoe responds by trying to kill Yumia twice; she fails the first time, but succeeds the second time. After killing Yumia, she tracks down the Protagonist using a GPS; he was sitting on a rooftop. She then climbs toward him, saying that she'll finally be happy with the Protagonist in her current life. Trivia *In Norse mythology, Ragnarök is a series of future events, including a great battle foretold to ultimately result in the death of a number of major figures (including the gods Odin, Thor, Týr, Freyr, Heimdallr, and Loki), the occurrence of various natural disasters, and the subsequent submersion of the world in water. Afterward, the world will resurface anew and fertile, the surviving and returning gods will meet, and the world will be repopulated by two human survivors. But Tomoe used the concept of fantasy and she said that Ragnarök is a sword imbued with the power of god that negates the true nature of Ragnarök. *Tomoe likes fantasy concept stories, so she has a tendency to run from reality and go to her own world, hinting that she has "Chuunibyou" (8th-Grade Syndrome). *Despite Tomoe’s obvious instability, there are several hints throughout her and Yumia’s tracks that hint that she is at least partially telling the truth about her and the protagonist’s pasts, namely the reveal that Tomoe possesses superhuman fighting abilities during Yumia’s track, which utterly baffles the android. She admits that the only reason she was able to kill her was by attacking her with her strongest anti-personnel weapons from as far away as they could reliably hit a target, as getting any closer would mean her destruction. References Category:Characters